The present invention relates to method and means for transferring articles from trays or cartons to row conveyors and more particularly to a method and means for transferring eggs from transportation trays to a row conveyor. In a number of egg processing operations, the eggs are initially stored and shipped in cartons with the eggs being placed on individual trays as, for example, with thirty eggs being positioned in rows on a tray and with a number of these trays being held in a case. Subsequent egg processing operations such as washing or grading or egg breaking require the eggs to be removed from the trays and to be positioned in rows on moving conveyors. An improved method and means for such a transfer are provided by this invention.
There are a number of different methods and means presently used for the operation of transferring eggs from trays to conveyors. These present methods and means, while satisfactory under certain conditions, have been found to be inefficient for a number of transfer operations and unadaptable to other egg transfer situations. These present methods and means have also been found to be inefficient in their use of an operator's time and to require unnecessary movements or motions by the operators and they also cannot efficiently handle trays of eggs of the minimum standards which are normally processed.
The improved transfer method and means permits borderline trays to be used in its regular mode of operation which is not satisfactorily done with prior methods or systems.
The method and means of the present invention also provide a high speed efficient egg transfer operation where the eggs are simply and conveniently fed to the transfer position in trays in their original case. At this position, the operator feeds the eggs in trays to the transfer means by a method which permits the operator to clear the trays of cracked or leaking eggs prior to egg transfer and to clear the trays of any untransferred eggs or to remove soiled trays as part of the continuous high speed egg transfer operation.
As contrasted with prior egg transfer operations of this general type, the operator need not move from the operating position to perform these steps or any of the other operating sequences which are part of this improved efficient high speed egg transfer operation.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved and relatively simple high speed method and means for transferring eggs to a row conveyor.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved egg transfer means which permits an operator to clear objectionable eggs from egg trays and to replace them with acceptable eggs during the transfer operation without leaving an operating position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved method and means for transferring eggs from trays to a conveyor which will satisfactorily handle soiled eggs or trays which may not be handled satisfactorily by prior methods or means.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved method and means for transferring eggs from trays to row conveyors where the trays are supplied to the transfer station in stacks or cases and the filled trays are placed directly into the transfer position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved method and means of transferring eggs from trays to roller conveyors where a single operator conveniently handles one or more trays per transfer cycle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved method and means for transferring eggs from trays or cases to a row conveyor in a relatively small area using apparatus which occupies only a minimal floor space.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method and means of transferring eggs wherein the method steps and the size of the means permits a single operator to control either one or two units from a single operating position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved method and means for transferring eggs from trays or cartons wherein the rate of transfer is adaptable for variations in operator's skill or may be adjusted for continuous operation to take advantage of favorable transfer conditions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved method and means which requires no initial transfer of eggs from cartons or trays to an initial conveyor for transporting the eggs or the trays to the transfer position.
Other and further objects of the invention will be obvious upon an understanding of the illustrative embodiment about to be described or will be indicated in the appended claims, and various advantages not referred to herein will occur to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice.